Capping headsets in general are removed from production or at least taken apart to make adjustment to the torque settings. This is costly because bottle capping is but one aspect of a production line of a product. This results in the loss of money and production time to adjust the torque setting. The present invention overcomes these obstacles.
This application incorporates by reference the following patent applications for what they teach in regard to bottle capping chucks and headsets.
patent application Ser. No. 13/865,256 entitled “Bottle Capping Chucks”, filed on Apr. 18, 2013.
patent application Ser. No. 13/445,185 entitled “Dairy Capping Headset and Chuck”, filed on Apr. 12, 2012.
patent application Ser. No. 13/136,184 entitled “Bottle Capping Chuck”, filed on Jul. 26, 2011.